Conventionally a linerless label has been developed. The linerless label does not include a sheet to be separated (a so-called liner). The sheet is temporarily attached to the rear face of an adhesive layer of the label. Such a linerless label is expected to save a resource because it does not have a liner that will be discarded after use.
FIG. 5 is a perspective view of a conventional linerless label 1 that is wound into a roll. As in a part of FIG. 5 illustrating an enlarged cross section, this linerless label 1 includes a label base 2, an adhesive layer 3 on the rear-face side, a thermosensitive color developing layer 4 on the front-face side, and a transparent separation agent layer 5 on the top of these layers.
The label base 2 has a position detection mark 6 preprinted on the rear face thereof.
The label base 2 may have fixed information (not illustrated) preprinted on the front face thereof as needed. The fixed information may be a mark indicating the label user, the name, and/or other designs.
This linerless label 1 may be separated into a single label piece 1A by cutting it at cutting lines 7 at predetermined intervals.
FIG. 6 is a schematic side view of a thermal printer 8. The thermal printer 8 is configured to be loaded with this linerless label 1 and to print variable information as needed on the linerless label 1. Variable information may be information on commodity information, such as the price and a barcode, or management information on goods or services. The thermal printer 8 includes a feed part 9 of the linerless label 1, a guide part 10, a detection part 11, a print part 12, and a cutting part 13.
The feed part 9 is configured to hold a roll-shaped linerless label 1 and to release the linerless label 1 of a belt shape toward the guide part 10, the detection part 11, the print part 12 and the cutting part 13.
The guide part 10 includes a guide roller 14. Such a guide part 10 is configured to guide the released linerless label 1 toward the detection part 11 and the print part 12.
The detection part 11 includes a position detection sensor 15. The detection part 11 is configured to detect a position detection mark 6 on the rear face of the linerless label 1 so as to detect the position of the linerless label 1 (label piece 1A) relative to the print part 12.
The print part 12 includes a thermal head 16 and a platen roller 17 (elastic roller). The print part 12 is configured to sandwich the linerless label 1 between the thermal head and the platen roller with a predetermined print pressure. The print part 12 is configured to rotary-drive the platen roller 17 at a constant speed. The print part 12 is configured to supply print data to the thermal head 16 to let the thermosensitive color developing layer 4 develop colors. In this way, the print part 12 can print predetermined variable information on the linerless label 1 (label piece 1A).
The cutting part 13 includes a fixed blade 18 and a movable blade 19. The cutting part 13 is configured to cut the printed linerless label 1 at a part corresponding to the cutting lines 7 at predetermined intervals when the linerless label 1 is fed between these blades, whereby the label pieces 1A are ejected.